Bound and Free and Inbetween
by Imminent
Summary: We all know better to stay away from those veterans who've been apart of the nastiest wars. War is crazed, desperate and bloody. So, shove three fallen warriors to their past and see how pissed off you can make them. ON HOLD!
1. A Spontaneous Turn

**Hey guys.** Sanity Overload a.k.a. Angel a.k.a. Mouse is here! **Finally with something! **This is a story that has been on my mind for the longest time and I finally decided to put it into words. I extended the chapter from what it was originally to satisfy most of my readers. This is my first fanfic posted on this site and I seriously hope I don't disappoint. Either way, whether it's terrible or amazing, there will be that _one_ person who loves it _a lot_ and that _one_ person (or more, I hope not) who _hates_ it more than his fungis-infected toes. So.. please enjoy! Constructive criticism would be appreciated since I'm new at.. 'wording' ideas and stories in my head. And, of course, compliments would be great! No flames please; don't like it: keep it to yourself and stop reading it. 

* * *

**BOUND and FREE and INBETWEEN**

**A sPoNtAnEoUs TuRn**

Naruto and Sakura stopped and stared at each other with a pensive look. Their eyes swept over the other from head to toe in somber wonder, drinking in the sight of them yet not able to comprehend the taste. Drifting upward, their stares met and both were smiling and their eyes were absent of light. Naruto spoke first, forcing his smile a bit wider.

"Sakura... You look… You look real nice."

Sakura's jade eyes sparkled then flit out like a candle flame toward the compliment. "Thanks, Naruto. You don't look too bad yourself."

Naruto laughed. It was a hollow sound and it echoed in both their ears but neither of them had the heart to comment or judge. "Yeah, who would have figured, huh?" An irony that only they could understand fluttered past their thoughts and Sakura's feather light laughter joined with equal hollowness.

Something unusual and unknowingly permanent happed this morning with the Genin of Squad Seven. At a glance, it was something one would think peculiar though insignificant. At a glance, only the outside was subjective to change when the real difference lay much deeper. It lay resting beneath the surface, unrestrained, and waiting for its moment to strike. None would be aware of its existence, even when it will stand before them looking them right in the eye; they wouldn't see it because all they would be aware of is the shell and not the detached presence beneath.

Gone was Naruto's vibrantly colored jumpsuit and gone was Sakura's red dress. In their place was black unmistakable shinobi attire, both with one single color that stood out against the darkness and identified each of them as an individual and reminded them of their humanity.

To any passing observer, they would not recognize the usually bright boy to be Uzumaki Naruto, the formidable prankster and dead last shinobi. In his place, all would recognize a respectable and young shinobi, not their knuckleheaded foe.

Naruto's outfit was nothing like anything in Konoha. It was a foreign style however recognizable as what a shinobi might wear. Naruto wore an orange, unzipped vest over a simple black sleeveless shirt. Black pants hung low on his hips and the hems fanned over part of his black shoes that were unfamiliar to Fire Country. He had bandages wrapped his arms from his elbows down to cover his knuckles. A black bandana with the Konoha metal plate stitched to the front was tied around Naruto's head, hiding most of his bright blonde locks from view. The black made Naruto's unique blue eyes, bright blonde hair, and whisker marks become all the more prominent.

The Naruto standing before Sakura appeared nothing like the goofball she had known in the academy. She knew that as he was walking he was slowly coming to the decision of giving up hiding his sudden maturity he had developed over night. People would think that Naruto was playing a game, pretending to be something he wasn't and never will be. But Sakura knew better; underneath all that was an Uzumaki Naruto they had never known existed yet defied all laws by doing just that-- existing. Sakura wished with her whole heart he would smile like he used to and show her he was still the loudmouthed brat that crushed on her in the academy.

But, again, she knew better.

Like Naruto, Sakura's attire was the same design- all black save for the vest. Her vest was red and cut short below her still-developing breasts. Her shirt was black and air-catching, and cut at the same level as the vest. Covering the rest of her torso was a skin-tight mesh shirt tucked in the same type of black pants as Naruto. They rode low on her hips, tight around her rear end and loose around her legs. On her feet were the same shoes as Naruto, albeit for females.

When Sakura had looked at herself in the mirror that morning she had considered taking it off. It was something that gave away too much and provoked too many questions she could not risk answering. An idea popped in her head and she smiled. Sakura took a pair of elastics and divided her hair in two loose tails resting against her back, mimicking the hairstyle of the legendary Slug Sannin Tsunade. Her bangs were then free to frame her face and hang over, above her brow. Her hair represented a future with many outcomes. It made her feel more confident about the changes her squad would make on history, be them good or bad.

Sakura knew there was no point in trying to hide behind the past; the future would always be around the corner waiting. The red dress she wore at the academy was a reminder of a past road that she was foolish to walk on. Now Konoha would see that she and her teammates were looking toward a better future, one day. Until then, this change her and her team made would be viewed by an ignorant village. Until then, they won't understand that she was fighting the past, which is at risk of becoming the future for her, Naruto, and Sasuke. They wouldn't understand because, as far as they know, what had been altered right before their eyes was supposedly impossible.

It _had_ been impossible: this change. And now it was permanent, surging inside of them forever. One day they will let it out and walk among the Elemental Nations without restriction or bonds.

"Hey, Sakura?" Naruto's voice lured her from her morbid thoughts.

"Hm? Naruto."

Her blonde teammate looked apologetic. "Would it- Would it be alright if we-" He stumbled over his words, searching for a polite way to ask his question. Naruto knew if he just blurted it out, Sakura would deny him immediately. Not because she wanted to, but out of obligation she would say no. He shook his head, cracking a small smile. He'll ask her later at a better time.

"Never mind. We'll talk about it later. You know where Sasuke is?"

Sakura gestured negative. "No. I haven't. Naruto, I'm worried. This is going to be so much harder for him, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Sakura's jade eyes watered. "Then do you know if he's going to be alright? No, sorry, that's a stupid question. He's alone in this, isn't he? It's his fight."

"We're in this mess together, Sakura," he protested, hurt by his friend's doubts. "We're going to fight this war together. We're going to win together. We're going to make a difference together. And we're going to be there for Sasuke together." He took a step forward effectively invading Sakura's personal space and put both his hands on her shoulders, which quivered under his touch.

"Aren't we?" He looked fierce, like a leader, and Sakura blinked back her tears guiltily. She nodded between his palms and tried to reassure Naruto with a smile and feathered her fingers across the back of his hands.

"We are. Till the end. I'm sorry. I guess I had a moment, you know. This is all so…"

_Overwhelming. Terrifying._

Naruto's gaze softened considerably and he stepped away from Sakura. "It's gonna be rough for a while," he stated the continuing truth. "All we can do is try and get through it. Once everything reaches a balance… Then…"

Understanding, Sakura nodded. "You're right," she murmured feebly. "You're always right. Let's go find Sasuke."

"No need. I'm here."

Naruto and Sakura turned around together and took in their comrade's appearance with false neutral expressions masking the alarming urgency beneath. They absorbed him in with their eyes as if they expected him to fade and disappear like a memory. He met there gaze with the same restrained urgency and before his mind could comprehend what he was doing, his body was a step ahead, and his arms were encircled around Sakura's trembling figure.

"Sasuke…" she whimpered, burying her face between the open high-collar of his navy blue vest. The concern in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him and he squeezed her soothingly.

"I'm fine. Just… exhausted."

"Are you sure?"

The question came from Naruto and Sakura loosened her hold around Sasuke's neck to see the dark-haired boy's face. Apparently, she and Naruto shared the same worries. He could see it in her. Sasuke couldn't identify the faint gleam in Naruto's eyes when he asked his question. Was it doubt? No, that was an impossibility for one of Naruto's character. Sasuke paused a moment, letting the answer come to him.

Them his gaze narrowed on Naruto. "Yeah. I'm sure." His voice held steel conviction.

That look of Naruto's, it was a warning. Naruto was warning Sasuke of what was in store. He needed to know whether Sasuke was ready for what was to come; if he was ready to face his nightmares all over again. Yes; Sasuke was sure he was ready. This time around, he was.

Naruto's stature relaxed, as if his whole life had ridden on Sasuke's answer. Like a criminal who had just been released from his death sentence, the tension released him and left him feeling weightless enough to lean against the wind for support.

"Good," Naruto breathed and he shared with them a smile. One of his old smiles, the one that promised you everything was going to be alright no matter how bad things seemed. He held out his arm to Sakura, who smiled and hooked her arm in his graciously. She did the same to Sasuke. Their raven-haired companion chuckled at some hidden joke before completing the chain and hooking his arm in Sakura's.

"Come on; let's get a booth at Paradise Tea."

"What? No ramen?" Sakura teased Naruto, an attempt to bring back past joys.

Her effort wasn't in vain for both Naruto and Sasuke smirked and chuckled at the image of Naruto wolfing down his twelfth bowl of ramen, oblivious to the mess he was making and the looks he was receiving.

"No," Naruto's eyes shimmered like flawless sapphires in his temporary euphoria. "No. They've got great tea and I'm in the mood for something… trivial."

"We need the break," Sakura agreed.

"Not to mention we have to meet up with Kibichi and figure out what our next move is."

Sakura's brow furrowed in thought. "Well, it's obvious the Chunin Exams haven't started yet-" She sent a pointed look at Sasuke who averted his attention ahead of him in response. "-but that still leaves us a lot of time in-between. I didn't catch anything helpful on my way here."

"Kibichi said that the date would be as close to after the mission at the Land of Waves," stated Naruto. "We might as well wait till we talk to him ourselves than wasting our time with theories."

"It's not wasting time," argued Sakura. "And what about Kakashi-sensei? We don't know if he had planned for us to meet at the bridge already or if it's a day off."

Naruto shrugged. "He _is_ a Jonin. He'll find us if he really wants to."

Paradise Tea was a famous tea shop which was first brought into business in Konoha by a Sir Kibichi. It had been open for a little over two years and already it had a branch in each of the five nations. Some would say it was the great service that made Paradise Tea so popular so quickly. Others would say it was the quality tea, which was definitely the best, no contest. More say it's because it's a shinobi's paradise, specifically during the nights.

The tea shop was a unique, very welcoming two-story building with large clear windows. Above the wooden entrance door was a sign that displayed its name. Sakura led her teammates inside and took a seat at a booth in the far right corner. Though it was a famous shop, the interior remained modest and homey.

A colorful waitress greeted them with menus, a wide smile, and a shock of blue hair. "Hello, my name is Medetai! I'll be your waitress this morning and hope to ensure your time here is pleasant. Would you like to start out with drinks?"

Neither one of squad seven opened their menus. Paradise Tea became a regular spot for them in the past and they each had tried every single type of tea and meals on the menu. They had their favorite regulars already in mind. Naruto ordered first: Pu-erh tea. The waitress expressed surprise at his choice but didn't comment, even seemed impressed, and jotted his order down on her notepad. Sasuke ordered an Oolong tea, strong with a pleasant aftertaste, and Sakura asked for green tea with honey; simple and sweet.

"Alrighty then! Anything to munch on? Muffins, biscuits, etc."

Naruto shook his head and grinned. "No, thank you. That's all."

"Oky doky. I'll bring your order right up!"

True to her word, not a minute after she disappeared in the kitchen did she come out holding a tray with their tea. The waitress set their cups in front of them with her happy smile still in place.

"Careful, it's hot."

Sasuke ignored the warning and took a tentative sip from his cup. His eyelids closed in pleasure and he released a satisfied breath. Medetai giggled, "Guess the heat doesn't bother you."

Sasuke shook his head groggily. That hit the spot. He could feel the steaming hot tea traveling through his body, warming him to his core. He shuddered, which triggered an entertained laugh to ripple past Sakura's lips. He looked like he had melted onto the seat! Naruto shook his head at Sasuke. Giving him Oolong tea was like giving him a drug. Sasuke was a cord knotted and wound much too tight, and that tea loosened him to the point where he was a dangling thread.

Naruto turned his attention to their waitress. "Medetai, was it?"

Said girl brightened cheerfully. "Ye'sir!"

"Well, Medetai, do you know if Kibichi is in?"

Tilting her head to the side curiously, she asked, "Why would you like to know?"

"We have an important matter to discuss with him."

Medetai was skeptical, displaying her protection over Kibichi openly, and voiced her concerns. "I don't know. He's not exactly up and together right now. Um, are you his friends?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he taught us a few things back in the day-" 

Medetai squeaked at such a phrase being used by a kid who was too young to _have_ a 'back in the day'. Naruto didn't seem to notice-- or he didn't care. "And we were hoping to catch up on things."

"Alrighty then! In that case, how can I refuse you? You all three are so cute! I'll go get Sesshoumaru; he's the one you need to talk since Kibichi isn't available."

Medetai again disappeared past the kitchen and again, not a minute later, she came back. This time a man was with her, not tea.

He was a handsome man, extremely so, perhaps in his mid twenties. His features were sharp and aristocratic, and his skin was pale as a sheet of paper and looked to be just as smooth. His platinum white hair was long and braided at the nape of his neck and down past his waist. He was tall, standing as high as 6'10", and lean.

Sharp amber eyes caught Naruto's startling sapphire as Sesshoumaru was lead to Squad Seven's table. The man couldn't suppress the frown marring his perfect features. Sesshoumaru's gaze wandered over the Genin's attire, his frown becoming more evident.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, Haruno-san." His greeting was indifferent and he didn't try to hide his underlying displeasure.

"Well, I'll leave you four alone." Medetai gave them a silly bow. "It was nice to meet you all!"

Once the young waitress was busy with her other customers, Naruto broke the staring contest between him and Sesshoumaru with a rather obvious conclusion. "You look upset, Sesshoumaru. Aren't you happy to see us alive and well? No mutation or missing limbs."

Sesshoumaru was not amused. "I assumed you and Kibichi-sama had agreed on remaining inconspicuous, Uzumaki. You gain nothing but suspicion by showing up here, of all places, wearing _this._" He made a gesture toward the Genin's clothing.

Naruto scoffed. "You should've expected no less from us, Sesshoumaru. We're not about to act like nothing's changed because _everything_ has changed." Naruto strained keeping his voice as low and normal as possible but it was difficult to hide the absolute tone of frustration. It gave away that these changes he spoke of were not something he was soon to be used to. Sakura understood his feelings and grabbed his hand and began to rub soothing circles across his skin. Sasuke's eyes lifted lazily open and he stared at the ceiling, listening to the conversation with the disguise of boredom.

"I know what we agreed on," Naruto continued. "I _was_ there, after all-"

"Be careful with that tone, Uzumaki. _You_ are the one intruding upon _my_ time."

Naruto brushed off the threat. "Fine. Then where is Kibichi?"

"You are quite inconsiderate. Did you expect him to be conscious after using such a technique?"

"Of course not! Look. All I'm saying is: No matter how hard we could try, we can_not _act like we used to. It's impossible and it would be a worthless attempt. People will ask questions, we know that. Sooner or later though, those questions will be gone and forgotten, and Konoha will be used to us again."

Sesshoumaru contemplated the blonde's words. Yes, the villager's curiosity was one of his concerns but they were disposable creatures. Curiosity from their superiors was one of his main concerns. The Sandaime Hokage, the Elder Committee, Hatake Kakashi, these people will not be easily swayed by whatever excuse these Genin might come up with. Not to mention their changes in personality. Surely they did not expect that to go unnoticed?

Years worth of wisdom, knowledge, and power did _not _sprout in a twelve year-old's mind over night.

"Perhaps, Kibichi-sama had chosen the wrong candidates to take on this mission."

The table shook and cracked as a bandaged fist collided violently against its innocent surface. The whole café became silent and all eyes were upon Uchiha Sasuke's fist half buried in splinters. However, one glance from Sasuke's burning gaze averted their stares back to their meals and away from the glare that could send their souls straight to oblivion. The waiters and waitresses could feel the tension in the air and worked to capture their customers' attention, effectively distracting them from the scene.

Sesshoumaru remained unmoved, holding Sasuke's hot stare with his own, cold and indifferent. "If a child's tantrum is your way to change my mind-"

"Stop it," Sasuke seethed. "We will act as children if you will continue to treat us as children. We know the risks! We knew them the moment we agreed to take on this 'mission'. This is our choice and we all know Kibichi will have no problem with it so long as it does not jeopardize the mission. And it won't. We've already discussed this and we have a plan!"

"Of course, Sesshoumaru," Sakura cut in, fearing for her teammates' safety should they push their employer's guardian too far. "We will not refuse any advice you have for us and I would like to apologize in advance for any disagreement we may have in the future."

Sakura's words had their correct effect on the older male as the tension around his eyes relaxed and his expression turned neutral. He nodded courteously toward her and Sakura tried to smile in return. It was difficult to smile at a block of ice.

"Sesshoumaru, please. Let us do this how we feel we must. Please. Trust us."

A great sigh escaped Sesshoumaru and guilt flooded Sakura as she just realized how stressed he must be. After everything he had done, Sakura didn't know how the man was standing. His whole being must be on the verge of collapse. After all, his energy was at a constant flow into Kibichi and Kibichi was out for the count, who was the strongest of them all. Before anyone could protest, Sakura climbed over Naruto and grabbed Sesshoumaru's wrist. She pressed two fingers against his pulse and her brow creased in worry. His pulse was erratic!

"Sesshoumaru!" Sakura looked up at him with anger written on her pretty face. "What do you think you're doing? You should be resting! Heck, you should be in a coma or-"

"I do not have time to rest, Sakura-san. While Kibichi-sama is bedridden I, like you, have many preparations to make before I can even consider resting. Do not worry over me."

"But-"

"You have much more pressing matters, do you not?"

Sakura held his hand to her chest, taking on the part of a kicked puppy to its fullest. She hated males and their stubbornness. It killed her over and over to see them suffering because they felt they had a duty to fulfill for the world. In this case, she couldn't argue. In this case, they were suffering to fulfill their duty to the world. In this case, the sacrifice was real.

"I promise that as soon as I'm able to, I will march over to your apartment and heal your stubborn rear till there isn't a single _cell_ exhausted or in any pain."

Sakura's words held a great determination behind them. Sesshoumaru recognized it as the most powerful weapon of the Sanjuu Hyou. The one emotion that made them the heroes of the five shinobi nations and most feared. He knew this girl would keep her word.

"I know you will. And I will wait." He tugged his hand out of her grip and delivered to Squad Seven a deep, slow bow. They exchanged uncertain glances, unsure how to take such an uncharacteristic display of respect coming from their long time ally.

They settled into meek bows of their own, thanking Sesshoumaru. He then turned on his heel and ambled back toward the kitchen. Squad Seven watched him pause for a second before he leaned his head back to peer at them. A twinkle was in his eye as he said, "Kibichi had earlier asked me to tell you that Hatake Kakashi has scheduled a squad meeting. That was two hours ago. You better hurry."

That twinkle in his eye, it screamed 'pay back.'

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke both gawked at Sesshoumaru who retreated into the safety of the kitchen. They scrambled out of their seats while Naruto dug in his pockets and intended to toss a few bills to pay for their tea and tip. Instead, he accidentally chucked a wad of money onto the counter. He reached for it right as Sakura grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

"Ah! My money! Sakura!"

"We don't have time, Naruto!" Sakura retorted.

"Hurry up!" shouted Sasuke, who was already a good ways ahead of them. Naruto grumbled incoherently and rushed to catch up, taking to the roofs. Squad Seven ran fast side by side, dodging planes, cars, and bullets in the disguise of people, carts, and freeloaders as they hurried to the red bridge.

It was _slightly_ unexpected when a dog flew through the air and bombarded Naruto's face.

"_Gah_!"

The assaulted blonde lost his balance and was knocked off the roof. It was a bad coincident that the roof belonged to a four story building. Naruto flailed in the air, one arm trying to pry the mutt's claws from his face and the other grasping air for something to latch on to.

Apprehension gnawed at him, as well as the evil pooch attached to his face, as he grew nearer and nearer to the hard and unmerciful dirt floor. He tensed, ready for the back breaking pain until a gloved hand gripped his wrist. Naruto dangled inches away from the earth and the gloved hand released him. As soon as Naruto touched down he ripped the dog from his face. It gave a bark of protest before puffing away in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto felt his heart start to steadily sink.

The dog was a summoning.

Which meant the dog was summoned.

Which meant the summoned dog was summoned to claw off his face.

Which also meant the summoned dog was summoned to claw off his face by someone who summoned it.

The one you summoned the summoned pooch to claw off his face was the only one who could summon evil summoned mutts.

Which meant that someone who could summon summoned dogs summoned to claw off his face was grinning a grin that made him want to wet his pants with pee he would unintentionally summon… and was standing _on_ the wall of the building Naruto had fallen off of… with summoned chakra he had summoned to his feet.

Naruto gulped.

"Hey, Naruto. You should be more careful. You could've snapped your neck."

"Haha… ha… Yeah, um, thanks Kakashi-sensei."

The Jonin leader of Squad Seven mock saluted him. "No problem. Just be more aware of flying puppies. They're not professional fliers yet."

A vein throbbed in Naruto's head and he glared at the silver-haired man. "Or I could not get on your bad side."

Kakashi's grin widened and he released his grip on his blonde student. "That works, too."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hello Sakur- oomph!"

In a pink flash, the kunoichi tackled her sensei and locked her arms mercilessly around his neck. Somehow Kakashi maintained his chakra-hold on the wall during the surprise attack and he patted his female student's head awkwardly. Sakura dangled from Kakashi's neck and her cheek was pressed firmly against his masked one.

"Kakashi-sensei! We missed you! We'll never be late again, ever, ever again! We promise! Promise, promise, promise!"

The Jonin could feel her shaking but could not understand why. He had seen his team just yesterday when he told them they were going to have another mission today. Naruto had moaned and complained about another 'pointless job that other people can waste their time with.' Sakura didn't mind. She just wanted to get away and home, and Sasuke could've cared less. What was to miss?

Sakura struggled to control the emotions raging inside her and threatening to burst. She could feel the warmth her sensei emitted, proving the life he possessed. He was real and she was so happy on top of hundreds of other emotions rolling beneath it. She made a great effort to haul them in and keep them under the surface. She couldn't risk jeopardizing everything her and her boys had worked for.

Tears swelled in her eyes and her heart constricted painfully. She needed some sort of relief. She had to hold on as long as possible till she could train with Naruto. It was the only thing that could wear her out. Still, Sakura wasn't about to fight her happiness.

A bright grin broke out onto Sakura's face, laughter bubbled from her throat and she released her hold on her sensei's neck.

"So," she said cheerfully and twirled. "What do you think?" She was talking about her outfit.

Hopping down to earth, Kakashi observed the drastic fashion change. His students had taken on a squad uniform apparently and wore strange jacket-vests. Naruto's was orange and had a hood; Sasuke's was blue and had a high collar; and Sakura's was red and cut short.

"What brought this on?"

Sakura didn't miss a beat. "It was my idea," she grinned proudly. "I thought it would be nice if we all looked like a team. Not to mention Naruto's jumpsuit was atrocious."

"Hey!"

Sakura ignored the whisker-marked boy and winked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun was more difficult to… persuade."

Kakashi watched with great amusement as the Uchiha's face flushed a deep red as he tried to hide behind the collar of his vest.

Inside the boys were relieved. It was good save Sakura made. The old Sakura was a fashion freak—her looks were the most important—so it made sense that she would try to groom her teammates. 

"Oh? Persuaded how?" Their sensei prodded. How indeed. Flashes of inappropriate scenes very similar to the Icha Icha pages he read went through the scarecrow's head and Kakashi swallowed. No… they wouldn't dare… They were only twelve!

Then again, Sakura _is _obsessed with the avenger. Would she go that far? He honestly didn't know.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NARUTO or its original characters, or Sesshoumaru. I _do proudly own_ the AMAZING Kibichi who I can't wait to introduce to you! and the future and few OC's. Oh, I also own Paradise Tea, but I'm pretty sure the title's been taken somewhere.. I wasn't that creative with the title. 


	2. The Written Test

**Hey guys. **I hope this didn't take too long to update. I sort of sped through this, not my favorite chapter but I felt it was necessary so... I really am sorry if it's not your favorite either. I edited a little bit but if anyone sees any mistakes in the characters, grammars, etc. please tell me and I'll fix it. **Thanks!**

**BOUND & FREE & INBETWEEN**

**ThE wRiTtEn TeSt**

"This is sudden but… I've nominated you guys for the Chunin Selection Exam. Here are your applications."

That's the slap to the face Kakashi handed them once visions of a not-so-innocent Sakura and a traumatized Avenger finally evaporated. Grasping his kewl (a.k.a. cool) like the 'hip-Copy Cat Nin' he was, he told them the reason he scheduled the meeting in the first place. Of course, the alternative option was to bring up that as punishment for being later than his tardiness, they would be forced to watch the Chunin Exams like every other civilian from the stands this year and subtly rub it in their face that he _had_ planned to nominate them but… Since Kakashi was a nice sensei, he would kill the Avenger's new reason to murder all of Konoha.

The Jonin watched his students carefully under his lazy gaze with feigned aloofness. All three of them must have found a speck of dust in the air and found it incredibly interesting for they stared wide-eyed in front of them, unfocused. Kakashi counted in his head, it was just a matter of time before one of them explodes. Ten thousand yen on the blonde.

Just when Kakashi reached the count of eight, what their sensei said finally sunk into their spongy brains followed by a fell swoop of anxiety. It crept along their skin and crawled through their veins. This was not the reaction Kakashi was expecting. Naruto jumping him and shouting thanks loud enough for Lightning Country to hear, Sasuke scowling as he killed his brother over and over in his mind, and Sakura looking like a puppy who just got kicked by the little boy that gave her a biscuit and spewed 'I love you's'… that was the reaction Kakashi was expecting, to some degree that applied only in his own world of over exaggeration.

In the span of the time it took to say 'Icha Icha', Naruto regained color in his skin and grinned wider than, dare he say it, Maito Gai, only without the blinding holy light that made vampires melt. Kakashi blinked, noting the stiffness in Naruto's posture despite the display of happiness. He could see Sasuke's jaw clenched tight and Sakura's knees were quivering the slightest while she concentrated very hard on the air in front of her. Occasionally, she would glance an inch to the left but never once in Sasuke's direction.

Kakashi took notice of all these nearly unnoticeable signs of unease as he handed them their nomination applications. He vaguely heard Naruto shout out how 'awesome' this was before he snatched the papers from his hand and gave the other two to Sakura. His pink-haired student was brought back to earth (or hell, which ever she preferred) by the offer and took the papers mechanically, sliding the last application toward Sasuke with consideration.

Uchiha Sasuke battled the queasy feeling in his gut and pinched the edge of his nomination and brought it up to his eye level. He scanned every single letter, a worthless attempt to distract himself else the breakfast in his stomach do a 'rewind scene'.

"Hey, hey! Kakashi-sensei, I need a pen!"

Kakashi regarded Naruto with a bored expression and shrugged. "Sorry. Don't have any." He burst away in a puff of black smoke, a request to private meeting with the Hokage set as his goal.

Naruto's laughter and smiles died abruptly, replaced by a uncharacteristic frown. His sapphire eyes lost their temporary lusted and became hollow, placed determinedly on the application in his hand.

"Whatever you're thinking, Sasuke, stop right now. Sakura, both of you, we _are _taking the Chunin Exams."

"Naruto, he haven't had any time to prepare! It's too soon!" Sakura protested, her fingers wrapped tightly around Sasuke's, who held hers just as tight.

A snarl mutated Naruto lips and his abnormally long, sharp canines revealed themselves, threatening his teammates reservation. "We don't have a choice and you both know that! Don't act this can be helped! Because if either one of you even _thinks_ about backing out of this I'll-" His declaration was cut short as Naruto found himself. His fists unclenched, his application crinkled under the abuse, and his face dropped the fury it once wore. He gave a small, remorseful, short chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… suggested… whatever- you know what I mean.."

"We have the rest of day to train," Sasuke's voice soothed them after his long silence. He spoke softly yet was stern. It was apparent he had finally accepted, if only of some part, that there was no where to run, to escape, or to change what the future held for him, for all of them. "You're forgetting that the first Exam is the written portion. Naruto can replace Sakura and I with his shadow clones while we cram in a last minute spar. Somewhere secluded. Once the clones head out with the crowd to the second Exam…" he hesitated here. "Once the clones head out with the crowd, we'll use Kawarimi and take on the Forest of Death."

"That's a good idea, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and placed his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders and taking Sakura's hand chastely. "And don't worry. You're not going to be alone in this, not this time."

"We fight till the end, always together, till death do us part."

Sasuke couldn't fight the shy smile that teased his lips at Sakura's words and her small, soft lips gracing his cheek. She gave him one those smiles, the ones that are reserved for only him and him alone, and her jade eyes sparkled with hope. If she could hope for the best, so could he-

"Now let's go kick some ass!"

Sakura growled in outrage and her fist reacquainted itself with Naruto's skull. "Naruto! You mood killer!"

"Hey- ow, ow! What do you mean? I _saved _the mood! Sakuraaa!"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!" Said Uchiha was tackled by a crazed blonde fan girl from behind, thin arms dressed in white arm guards wrapped around his neck, and despite the memory of his absolute frustration every time this had happened to him, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Yamanaka Ino, a kunoichi he had steadily come to respect was now once again his devoted fan girl.

"I've been waiting for you!" Ino winked at him coyly.

"Ino!"

"Oh, Sakura. Big ugly forehead as always…"

Much to Ino's surprise, Sakura didn't take the bait and laughed as if the insult was an affectionate pet name. "That's not what Sasuke-kun says." Ino watched in horror as her pink-haired rival slipped her hand into the Uchiha's grasp and stepped into his personal space. She winked at Ino and Ino slowly stepped off of Sasuke, dumb-struck.

"Since when have you two started dating?" Shikamaru, lazy genius, inquired though he didn't hide the fact that he could truly care less. He only asked for the sake of seeing Ino gape like a fish. It was a rare vacation for his ears when his blonde banshee of a teammate was stumped into silence.

"Well, well, all nine of this year's rookie are taking the Exam. I wonder how far we will get… Eh, Sasuke? When'd you and Sakura get it on?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Inuzuka Kiba, second heir to the Inuzuka clan. They used to be evenly matched in the Academy and had always competed with each other. Back then, Kiba was the closest thing to a friend, albeit rather a punk.

"Kiba, that is none of your business," Sakura stuck her tongue out childishly and the white puppy on top of Kiba's head yipped amusedly. Sakura smiled at Hinata, acknowledging the shy girl's presence.

"Hello, Hinata. Hey, Shino."

Shino merely nodded in greeting, a suitable response matching his mysterious appearance.

"H-Hello, Sakura-chan." The Hyuga Heiress' pupil-less pearl eyes glanced at Naruto shyly. "H-H-Hello, Naruto-kun. I'm g-glad you're here."

Naruto grinned at her, compressing his guilt. He was very aware of the girl's crush on him and it always hurt him to see her and know that he would never return her feelings. In all honesty, he really, really wanted to love her like the way she wanted him to. Hinata was an amazing person, she deserved the best and he felt guilty because she thought he was the best for her when she deserved so much better.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto destroyed the reflex of adding -chan to Hinata's name. He couldn't lead her on, he couldn't be that cruel to someone so precious and delicate.

Suddenly, all sentimental feelings and delight were destroyed as a very familiar and very hatred-inducing voice violated Squad Seven's ears. "You guys should be more quiet. Screaming like school girls… Rookies fresh out of the academy, right? This isn't a picnic."

Ino was brought out of her stupor and glared at the newcomer. Of course, she was insulted, but her negative feeling was a speck of sand in a monumental hourglass compared to the three fellow Genin standing next to her. She was very fortunate for those Genin were concentrating _very hard_ to compress their killing intent.

"Who do you think you are?" Ino demanded, hands on her wide, seductive hips.

"I'm Kabuto." White hair pulled in a short ponytail, round glasses placed delicately on the bridge of his nose, and a Konoha headband… Squad Seven preferred him headless (Sasuke and Naruto), dickless (Sakura), and without a pulse (Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto). "But instead of that, look behind you."

The Rookie Nine did so, Squad Seven mostly to avoid the temptation of killing a 'Konoha shinobi', and were met with the _many _death-wishing stares of the other foreign competing Genin, a Rain squad spewing more killing intent than most. Nope, they didn't look friendly at all.

"Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain, they have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the Exam, quiet down before you cause a scene. Then again, I can't really blame you: you're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be."

_Doubtful, asshole._ Naruto lowered his head and glared up at Kabuto, who feigned to be oblivious.

"So you've taken the Exam before?" Shikamaru prodded.

Kabuto smiled bashfully. "Yeah… This is my fourth year and the Exam's held twice a year."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said, "Then you must know a lot about this Exam." It was a statement and a subtle demand for information. As much as Sasuke _loathed_ Kabuto, he was dedicated to the saying 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer'. If Sasuke's team displayed their animosity then Kabuto would be forced to try a different approach to get his information than the one Squad Seven was already aware of. They couldn't risk any surprises they could prevent.

"Hehe… yes, I do. I guess I don't mind sharing some info with you cute rookies."

Sasuke didn't miss the 'casual' glance at his and Sakura's joined hands and suppressed a snarl.

_Yes, asshole. I actually have a life not solely committed on murder. I hope it bother's you._

Kabuto's gloved hand was lost for a brief second in the opening of his weapons pouch before pulling out a colorful deck of cards. He showed them to the at tentative rookies. "Nin-Info cards…"

The other six of the Rookie Nine stepped forward in evident curiosity. "Nin-Info cards?"

"They are basically cards with competitors' information burned on to them with chakra." Kabuto kneeled and set the deck on the floor, the others forming a circle around him eagerly. "Because they're chakra infused they can only be viewed with chakra and the information appears on the surface."

"Sounds handy," marked Shikamaru.

Kabuto smiled, "Very. Every Exam participant has data collected on them, of course, not all are perfect. Anyone any of you are worried about?"

Sakura tilted her head toward the shy Hyuga twiddling with her fingers. "Hinata, do you mind?"

Hinata nearly fainted at the horrific thought of someone seeing her terrible skills. Her lips parted and closed as she stumbled over a response that would never take flight and her whole body lost what was left of her color. It was apparent she minded very much.

"I'd like to see Hyuga Hinata's stats." Sakura said anyway.

Kabuto nodded, not hiding is displeasure toward Sakura or her choice, and with a quickly sweep of his arm a single card was displayed to them between two of his fingers. Sakura observed the stats with a critical gaze and widened her eyes dramatically as the white-haired teen read it off. She did not request Hinata's name to be cruel to the poor girl. Quite the opposite.

"Ok, Hyuga Hinata. Mission history: twelve D-Rank missions completed. Her sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. Chakra control: Perfect. Chakra reserves: 17 percent larger than the average Genin. Taijutsu: Impressive like the Hyuga should be and has an affinity for Genjutsu. You don't see many Hyuga specialize in that field nowadays."

The spotlight was on the trembling Hinata, who looked like she wanted to die but her faint-reflex was malfunctioning in her time of need. Sakura grinned widely. "Wow! Hinata, that's amazing!"

"W-W-What?" Hinata couldn't believe her ears. She was… amazing?

"You're amazing," Sakura repeated for good measure. "No wonder you're the Hyuga Heiress. Perfect chakra control? Not even Sasuke-kun has control like that!"

Sasuke understood the jab and offered a small half-smile to the gob smacked Hyuga. He was the best in their class, their generation, and Rookie of the Year. To point out one of his 'nonexistent' faults and accuse someone else of besting him would make anyone's ego swell like a balloon. Hinata had the lowest self-esteem Sasuke had ever known. She was a dead balloon and could use a little air. His pride was willing to deal damage for that cause.

"What's even more amazing is that you have perfect control _and _large reserves! That's a mighty package you got there, Hinata-chan. Not many are that gifted."

"G-Gifted?" The paleness had been abandoned and now her face was imitating an abnormally large cherry. "R-Really?"

Sakura furrowed her brow in confusion. Sasuke and Naruto had to admit, she was a good actress. "What do you mean 'really'?"

"Yeah! Come on, Hinata. Don't sell yourself short," Kiba added in, convinced of Hinata's ability mostly due to Sakura's show of over exaggerated wonder.

"Wow, Hinata, you could probably take on most of the Genin here!"

"Yes, you are talented Hinata."

"Dang…!"

Hinata finally broke out into a wide grin, her face beaming with energy and happiness under the shower of praise and rewarding smiles. She had dreamed of this: the moment people and friends looked upon her not with pity or disappointment but with admiration and pride. Her white eyes danced from each of her fellow Rookies' face, the reality of their genuity dawning on her like the sun's gentle warm rays on her shoulders.

She was slightly startled on her Cloud-Nine when Uchiha Sasuke leaned in towards her, acknowledging her, that half-smile on his face. Hinata expected him to be upset at her, to say the card must be lying but the smile didn't leave him as he said, "You've got talent, Hinata. You're just too afraid to utilize it to your fullest potential. You may not like violence all that much but you shouldn't be afraid to throw a punch when you need to. Don't forget that card Hinata, don't forget yourself. No matter what someone tells you, don't ever believe you're anything weak."

Hinata stopped breathing, hanging off every word coming out of the Uchiha's mouth like they were her lifeline.

"Strength does not come from the powerful, it comes from that desire to be strong and that desire to better yourself, to become a better person. It's not power that backs up a punch, or a palm in your case, it's that strength, that desire. Win or lose, you're still strong. Don't forget that, Hinata."

It was the longest series of words anyone has ever heard Uchiha Sasuke speak. He must have stolen _their's_ because the other Rookies couldn't seem to find their voice. Hinata's eyes were glazing over with happy tears, Kabuto was eerily indifferent, and Squad Seven gawked proudly at their raven-haired comrade.

"While that _is_ impressive," Kabuto cut through the rainbows-and-sunshine atmosphere with a lie through his teeth. If only there was a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow and they could wish Kabuto's heart would spontaneously combust. "You're forgetting that all nine of you were selected for this Exam because you are all the best of your generation. What does that tell you? Leaf, Sand, Rain, Water Fall, Sound… each and every Genin from the various hidden villages selected just like you guys. Because they're the best of the best. Konoha's 'Little Leaves' may have potential and talent…" he pushed up his glasses for special effect, "but so do they. The top elite Genin."

Kabuto's speech had the intentional impact of crushing the hope and confidence of Konoha's nine rookies… or it would have….

Naruto scoffed loudly, drawing the attention of his fellow Genin and friends. "Pft. So what? They'll be a challenge. All that means is when we beat them it proves we're that much stronger. Believe it! We're gonna pass this Exam with flying colors!" He pounded his fist high in the air. "Do hear that?!"

Eyes of every color glared hatred at the blonde that dared call them out. All stood threateningly and the rookies finally realized that their confidence was insulting a large number of enemies. However, not one of them moved to attach and the rookies of the Leaf village took comfort in any possible rules that disqualified teams who started a brawl.

Then again, one team didn't care and in a flash a three kunai soared from the hands of a boy in the air, aimed at the mocking blonde. All expected the loudmouth to be happily impaled. They were all disappointed when the attack was deflected by the plate-armor on Kabuto's gloves and scattered harmless across the floor.

The boy landed back and camouflaged within the crowd just as a grey blur zoomed out. An older male shot out and suddenly materialized in Kabuto's face. A arm flung toward Kabuto with the full intent of knocking it off his shoulders and Kabuto stumbled back at the last second, the attack sailing past him harmlessly.

_Crack._

Glass shattered to the ground in small shards and fragments, the lens of Kabuto's glasses. Perhaps he didn't dodge like they thought he did. The punch must have nicked his glasses…

Kabuto suddenly keeled over and vomited.

"Kabuto-san!"

"Write this down on your cards," the boy who through the kunai stepped out of the crowd with a girl both wearing smug smirks as they joined their teammate. Their outfits were similar and all of them had headbands with a single musical note. "'The three Sound shinobi: Definite future Chunin'."

Tensions rose high in the crowded class room. Everybody's fingers were twitching toward their weapons and knees were bent, ready to launch themselves into an attack-

"Quiet down you worthless sacks of meat!!"

Large, thick clouds of smoke burst in the front of the class room and as the wisps departed, a group of grey-uniformed Chunin stood tall and ominous. They appeared threatening, dangerous but nothing compared to the man ahead of them. Dressed in a black leather trench coat over a similar grey uniform and black bandana around his head, Morino Ibiki stood fierce and deadly among them. There was an air about this man that demanded respect and fear. The ugly scars lining his face and the evil smirk he adorned, it was no wonder that when he pointed a leather gloved finger in the direction of the crowd they all cringed away.

His finger was pointed over their heads to the back of the room. "Sound brats, stop doing as please before the Exam or you'll be disqualified with toe up your sorry ass."

The older of the Sound squad, the one whose face was wrapped in bandages save for one large leering eye and a sharp pack of fur on his back, inclined his head. "I apologize. This is our first time and we got a bit carried away."

Naruto snarled at him, "Then maybe you can't handle the Exams if you can't handle your own urges."

The other Sound boy sneered, "You little fu-"

"Shut your damn mouths!" Ibiki's order snapped every single mouth closed on command. Naruto stepped back respectfully and averted his attention away from the Sound squad.

"My name is Morino Ibiki and let's get one thing straight, maggots. There will be no fighting without the permission of the Examiner. Even it permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated. Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" He didn't need a verbal answer to know that is message was understood perfectly clear. Crystal clear, in fact.

"Good. We will now start the first test in the Chunin Exam. Instead of your current seating arrangements…," the Examiner held up a numbered tab, "You will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you. We will then hand out the tests."

Naruto was randomly sat to the left of Hinata, who smiled encouragingly at her crush. He returned the smile and gave a thumbs-up. Sasuke and Sakura sat by nobodies, people not worth remembering.

"Do not turn your tests over. Listen closely to what I'm about to say. There are many important rules to this first test. I'll write them on the board while I explain. No questions allowed so you better be paying attention. First Rule: You start off holding the perfect score of ten points to equal the ten questions on the test. Each question answered incorrectly will subtract one point from your score. Second Rule: Since this is a team event, the passing is determined by your teams combined total score. Third Rule: Those caught cheating by the testing officers will have two points detected for every offense."

One of the testing officers laughed and tuned, "We'll have our eyes on you…" Many of the Genin were beyond nervous, their original plans to cheat shoved down the drain and shredded by the garbage disposal.

"Realize that the maggots caught cheating will be humiliating themselves. As shinobi trying to achieve the level of Chunin, be proud shinobi. Now the final rule: the individuals who lose all their points during the this portion of the Exam will be failed _along _with their two teammates."

Ibiki could hear their heartbeats speed up in dread and he smiled murderously. "The first test of the Exam will last one hour. _Begin!"_

Immediately, tests were flipped over and pencils quivered in the Genin's grasp. Squad Seven took their time, turning their tests over casually and at the exact same time. They didn't need to worry. They knew they could sit and wait for the tenth question and not have to answer any others, but that wouldn't be like them. Squad Seven was going to fill out every single answer space _correctly_ and brilliantly. The three Leaf Genin had a plan.

Just like the last time Squad Seven took this Exam, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and copied the pencil movements of the competitor in front of him, remembering very well that he was a Chunin in disguise. Sakura knew the answers to every question, having studied like a maniac in the academy, and wrote down her answers straight out of the textbooks. The first nine questions finished, Sakura put her fingers in the ram seal and concentrated her chakra on her blonde teammate.

Naruto felt a gentle wave of energy enter into his system and did not fight it. He recognized it as Sakura's and allowed her to place him in her Genjutsu. With a casual blink, the Genjutsu fell into place and his once blank test paper was full of neat legible written answers. Smiling to himself and Sakura's cleverness, Naruto took up his pencil and began to write over the illusion. Once he finished copying Sakura's answers, he blinked and the Genjutsu lifted, then he laid his head down to rest on his folded arms. Hinata next to him was astonished.

Sakura released the seal and giggled, earning an amused stare from the test officer nearby. She winked at him and he shook his head. He had seen her jutsu but it didn't matter. It was one offense and the last. Sakura proudly noticed that he didn't mark the offense down on his clipboard; she had impressed him. This round was definitely going good. Putting her chin in her palms, Sakura wondered when she would be dispelled. After all, she was only a clone.

So, Ino… Sakura could imagine her absolute frustration. Because she was only a clone, Ino could not take over her spirit- it wasn't in this body. All this body was, was chakra. So, Ino would have to find a different host. Sakura nearly clapped her hands in giddiness. All three of Squad Seven were clones taking this test while the real things trained in a vacant field.

"Ok," Ibiki announced. "We will now start the tenth question."

The Genin leaned on the edge of their seat in anticipation.

"But first, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question."

And the Genin nearly fell over.

"For the tenth question you must decide whether to take it or not. Choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero… You fail! Along with your teammates. However… if you choose to take the tenth question and answer incorrectly, that individual will lose the right to ever take the Chunin Selection Exam again and remain a Genin forever."

Kiba was one of many who exploded his protests. "What kind of lame rule is that?! There are people here who have taken the Exam before!"

A deep, sadistic chuckle sent spiraling icy chills down their spines. "You guys aren't so lucky 'cause this year it's my rules. But since you're a rather unfortunate bunch, I'll give you a way out. Choose not to take the final question and try again next year… Raise your hand."

Squad Seven didn't give anyone a chance. The blonde of the team slammed his hand loudly on the desk, successfully gaining the attention of the whole classroom and freezing arms raised in midair.

"Don't feed us that crap!" his shout was heard among them all. "I'll take it! Even if I'm a Genin forever… I'll be the strongest of them all! Konoha wouldn't dare waste talent like that, no matter what my rank. No matter what, I _will _become Hokage. So, bring on the question! I'm not afraid."

"Your life is riding on this decision, id. This is your last chance to quit."

Naruto wasn't swayed. "I always keep my word. That's my nindo."

"Hmph. Good decisions and to the one hundred-seventeen remaining … I congratulate you on passing the first test of the Chunin Selection Exam."

Shouts, thanks, praises, and protests rose all at once in a loud dull roar. One youth demanded what the tenth question was. Ibiki grinned widely, his cold exterior put aside in humor. "You could say that those two choices were the tenth question. And thanks to that numbskull there," he glared at Naruto who laughed sheepishly in his seat, "You all answered correctly. Don't think the first nine questions were pointless, they weren't. They had already served their intended purpose: to test your individual information gathering skills…

"I'm sure you've all noticed or considered that the questions on the test were not the types a mere Genin could answer. Because of that, I'm sure most of you came to the conclusion that to score the acceptable amount of points was to cheat. That was basically the whole point of this test. As cheating targets, we placed two Chunin or so that knew all the answers mixed into the crowed. To help you maggots out. Of course, those that cheat poorly fail."

Morino Ibiki had the Genin's full undivided attention as he reached up and stripped away the bandana from his skull. A collective gasp erupted. Horrible burns, screw holes, and scars decorated his bald head gruesomely. In every mind, they realized it was the after-effects of torture…

"In times, information is more important than life and on missions and the battlefield, people risk everything to get their hands on it. I want you to remember this," he began to slip the bandana back on his scarred skull. "Remember that with important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for you, your comrades, and your village. So we had you gather information through cheating. We separated those that clearly did not have the stable abilities.

"The purpose of the tenth question was to show the infamous "take it or don't" decision. Two painful choices and one leap of faith. If any of you become Chunin, you will always be forced to take a leap of faith because some missions you can't avoid, no matter how dangerous. The ability to be courageous and survive any hardship… this is the ability needed to become a Chunin Captain. "There's always next year" doesn't exist. You never know if they'll not be a 'next year'.

"You have made it through the entrance, the first test of the Chunin Exam is over. I wish you maggots luck."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NARUTO or its original characters, or Sesshoumaru. I _do proudly own_ the AMAZING Kibichi who I can't wait to introduce to you! and the future and few OC's. Oh, I also own Paradise Tea, but I'm pretty sure the title's been taken somewhere.. I wasn't that creative with the title.


	3. Things That Go Boom

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I was in a major fix and it probably shows in this chapter. Sorry for making you all wait! Here it is; the THIRD chapter!

* * *

**

**BOUND & FREE & INBETWEEN**

**tHiNgS tHaT gO bOoM**

Squad Seven stood now in the arena of the tower standing menacingly in the heart of the forest of death. They reached the tower as the second to last team and were battle worn beyond what they had expected. Given little time to recuperate, the Jonin, Sensei's, Examiners, and the Hokage quickly assembled all the passing Genin into a line. Naruto was not surprised to see the Rookie Nine present but he was shocked to see those he indirectly encouraged during the first test were also present.

Naruto had said he would try to stick to the 'plot' as close as possible and he wondered with this many legible Genin how different the matches would be. The thought made him sick in the stomach and he clutched it uncertainly. His main concern was Neji. Could he change the destiny-following Hyuga for the better or would he be forced to take a different approach and risk changing him for the worst? Would Gaara kill one of the Rookie Nine? What about Hinata?

Naruto swallowed thickly. Crap…

Kabuto had already left, most likely to discuss the invasion with his master and remain inconspicuous. It was a relief to have the traitor leave the room; Squad Seven could breathe one notch easier. Hayate Gekko had pulled out the score board and the Genin in the stands were tense as they waited anxiously for their names to light.

Sakura held Sasuke's hand, who reluctantly decided he didn't care whether anyone saw, and her other hand held tight covering the curse mark on his forearm. It was hot to the touch but she kept her hand steady, an instinct telling her it was soothing to Sasuke. Figure trembling with near-bursting concern, she was pressed close to his side to offer all that she could to distract him from the pain.

Sasuke had told them it was more painful than before. Last time there were spontaneous spasms and waves of pain. This time the agony was constant. He was grateful. It was a sign that the filter-seal applied around it was in affect and doing its job, albeit with resistance. The Heaven Curse Seal was nothing to underestimate.

The seal throbbed wildly under Sakura's icy finger tips in tune with his racing heart beat as he stared through half lidded eyes at the electronic scoreboard, completely prepared to see his name blink onto the screen along with Yori Akado.

It was a surprise when two very different names were randomly selected. Sasuke visibly slumped against Sakura in relief. She placed her cheek tenderly on top of his crown of raven hair and stood strong under his weight. Her jade eyes flashed to Naruto. Her blonde teammate was beside himself with sadistic pleasure. Red was already invading the coast of his ocean blue eyes set on the indifferent redheads stepping to the center of the arena.

Sabaku no Gaara awaited his opponent, arms crossed and back erect, extending waves of stomach-churning intent of murder. His opponent, the other teammate of Kabuto, visibly tried to control his fear and faced the monster that would take his life.

The match was over before it could begin.

The referee got the first syllable of 'begin' past his lips before Gaara's sand shot out. It enveloped its prey and Gaara raised his hand, the corner of his lips twitching upward, and snapped it close.

Blood sprayed everywhere and soaked the sand cocoon cradling the compressed corpse inside.

Gaara used the _Shunshin_ technique to appear back up on the stands with his siblings, unimpressed and hardly satisfied. It was a pathetic kill. Unworthy.

The spectators were dumbstruck and Gekko mumbled Gaara the winner. Death was expected in this type of Exam but not so abruptly and during the first match. It wasn't something anyone expected. Temari and Kankuro were surprised as well. They expected their demented baby brother to play with his prey. For him to end the game immediately, meant that Gaara was nearing unquenchable thirst. He was nearing the state in which he would kill and kill; never becoming satisfied till Ichibi no Shukaku was released.

The tension in the large room was so thick it would take the Kusanagi blade to cut it. Naruto didn't have the Grass Cutter but he was known for making a situation worse and took pride in his ability to do so. He barked a short, rough laugh full of mockery and contempt and affectively caught Gaara's attention.

And for the first time in his life, Gaara was scared.

Naruto ensnared the Sabaku Jinchuriki with a bloodthirsty glare that speared threats of hell through the demon within and caused Shukaku to roar furiously and fearfully. Gaara, so paralyzed by the stare of the Kyubi no Yoko, could not fall to his knees to clutch his head in agony as Shukaku raged inside him.

The blonde fox host curled his lips back and showed off his elongated, sharp canines in an excited snarl. "You never were one to eat your meals without making a mess of them first, were you Shukaku?" A jolt wracked Gaara's body and he began to quiver. "Even when you're too hungry to care about playing with them first."

Suddenly Naruto was in front of Gaara, noses a breath away and still the redhead could not move his limbs to feel. So paralyzed was he, his sand was motionless and scattered harmlessly at his feet.

"Do you still want to fight me Sabaku no Gaara?" Naruto challenged, his voice tuned down to a terrifying whisper. The Jonin below, ready to take any necessary action should Naruto lose control, could not catch the whisper. They were tense and some quivered in fear. The memory of the Nine-tailed Fox's rage was ready in their minds.

His response was silence. Silence everywhere and all around. It was broken again by a laugh but it was not cruel or evil. It was the laugh of a silly blue-eyed blonde who reeled his head back with a wide grin. In that moment, Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand and Naruto was back at Squad Seven's side and in between the swell of Genin.

Startled and frightened, a few Genin jumped away from his sudden reappearance and stared at Uzumaki Naruto as if he'd grown two heads. Two heads of something monstrous like a bird and snake morphed grotesquely together, or perhaps two heads flipped inside out... Yes, that was the one.

Naruto was unaware of all of them, unaware of the killing intent leaking from the Jonin, and unaware of the fist rising behind his head which was nearly touching the ground in his hysterical laughter.

"Naruto…" Sasuke warned his friend halfheartedly. It was too late, however, and Sakura's knuckles rammed into his yellow skull with the force of a speeding train. The cement cracked as Naruto's head rebounded off of the floor and bounced back up, the force hurling him backwards. Sakura casually stepped aside with Sasuke in tow, allowing space for Naruto's fall. She was disappointed when his arms reached behind him and caught him, only his tush suffering the fall's damage. Then she saw the massive cut spewing a bloody river down Naruto's temple and Sakura felt slightly better.

"_Ow!_ Sakura! What the he-"

"Don't be starting fights, you idiot! If you don't want the stuffing beaten out of you, then wait till your stupid name is on that stupid board! Got it?"

Naruto puckered his lips in a pout and Sakura snarled at him. "But it hurts, Sakura-chan…" He whined. "How am I supposed to fight when my brain's leaking from my head?"

"Easy; like you always have. You don't _have _a brain, Naruto." Sakura stated the obvious.

"Oh… Oh yeah."

Like a rubber band stretched so tight and then suddenly went slack was the atmosphere. The tension disappeared and was replaced by confusion and disbelief. Naruto…

Sakura sighed, exasperated, and glanced at Sasuke, who nodded and stepped out of Sakura's hold. She kneeled next to Naruto and cradled his head in her palms. All eyes were on her, waiting anxiously for her to knock the rest of Naruto's brain onto the floor. He deserved it after all for scaring the piss out of them. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes (though the greater temptation was to knock the blonde's brain out) and said loudly, "Aren't we going to start the next match?"

Gekko started. "Oh… um… yes, yes. Um…" He peered at the board and called out, "Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura."

Sakura started. "What?"

"Hmph. Scared, billboard brow? You should be!" Ino egged Sakura on, one hand on her swaying hip as she passed her opponent to take her place at the center of the arena. Sakura growled lowly and Naruto cringed in her hands.

"Just great. I'll have to heal that cut when I'm done." She stood and pointed a sharp finger at her blonde friend. "Stay," she ordered him like dog and like a dog, Naruto obeyed, grinning sheepishly.

Sasuke caught her eye, looking very serious. "Don't accidentally kill her Sakura. She's your friend, remember."

Sakura sighed as the other Genin looked her over skeptically, more specifically the Rookie Nine. Because they shared the same class at the Academy they knew her taijutsu had nothing against Ino's. In here, the Chunin Exams, that was not the case. There was good reason for Sasuke to warn her.

During the written test, they were sparring while their clones took the test. Sakura was trying out her medical chakra and her monstrous strength (which Naruto had dutifully nicknamed 'Monster'). It turned out that Sakura could use both in her twelve year-old body. Unfortunately, her strength came without calling; automatically and instinctively. It was so much a part of her mind that whenever she tried to suppress it, sometimes chakra would leak without her notice.

For Ino, that was very, very dangerous. For Ino, she would try harder to hold back her strength. It would look very bad if Ino's head went flying detached from her body.

As she took her place Sakura noted the smug smirk on Ino's face as well as the familiar ember of anger in her chest. Sakura reminded herself to try _lots, lots harder. _It would be rather difficult to talk to a headless corpse.

"Ready?" called Hayate.

Sakura was _too_ ready.

"Begin."

Ino moved first, launching at Sakura with a fist cocked to annihilate. Sakura sidestepped it with ease, wracking her brain for a plan. Ino came at her again, following up with her knee. Sakura stepped back and out of the way.

Taijutsu was out of the question. She couldn't risk crumbling Ino's body to dust. Ninjutsu would be a problem because Kakashi-sensei believes her chakra reserves are ridiculously puny and the Ninjutsu in her arsenal required more than she was expected to offer. That left Genjutsu. Sakura wasn't prepared to turn Ino into a zombie or a vegetable. But it could win it for her but this Exam wasn't just about winning. It was about proving to your superiors that you were ready to become Chunin.

She must show them she knows her limits, show them she knows strategy, show them her knowledge of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu and show them how she utilizes them effectively. That was the way to become Chunin. Wining wasn't everything. That was how Shikamaru became Chunin; that's how he will become Chunin. He recognized his limits and displayed a high level of strategy and intelligence. It was enough.

Still, this was only the first fight. The preliminaries merely knocked out the inadequate. It was the second match, the genuine tournament, that mattered the most because all of Konoha would be there watching in the stands. They would finally see Squad Seven. Not the last Uchiha, the know-it-all pinkette, the famous Copycat Nin, or the knucklehead blonde- _Squad Seven_.

And she was the Squad's first representative.

"_Oboro Bunshin_!"

Flanking Sakura on all sides four replications poofed into existence. Sakura let them charge ahead of her as she fell to the rear. Ino growled furiously. The clones zoomed toward her, leaving a hazy shadow of themselves to follow after. Every step they took, every hit they aimed at Ino was hazy and blurred. It was obviously they were fakes but that fact didn't help Ino. They were distorting the real Sakura behind them.

Ino growled furiously and backpedalled fast as the clones came upon her. She kept her distance from them as much as possible, careful not to corner herself. She knew that the moment a clone got too close; Sakura would use the clone's image to disguise her own attack. It was a good plan but predictable. Ino kept backing and backing, growing more frustrated by the second.

It must have showed because one pinkette smiled smugly. Angry at being mocked, Ino shoved her hand into her weapons pouch and with a flourish of her wrist; two kunai impaled the crowd of haze clones straight down the middle. There was a loud _clink _and four kunai were suddenly twirling in the air behind the clones, down the center, _right there_!

Ino charged forward and caught the unaware Sakura in the chest, hurling her backwards. The haze clones disappeared with a _pop_ as Sakura skidded across the arena. Her legs came over her head and Sakura used the momentum to push herself up off her hands. She got her footing just in time to see Ino with her fist raised, fully intending to lure Sakura into taijutsu, the one subject during the Academy she suffered.

Sakura danced around the hit but Ino came again, swinging her leg around to catch Sakura in the ribs. With amazing flexibility she bent backwards and saw Ino's smooth bare leg pass harmlessly overhead. Just then she whipped out a kunai and as she pulled herself straight again, she stabbed it forward, forcing Ino to retreat once again.

Kakashi stood behind his two Genin watching the battle intently. There was a tight knot in his chest that twisted tighter and tighter in sync with each move Sakura made. He could not label the feeling. Perhaps guilt, pride, concern, and anger- he couldn't decide. Perhaps it was all four and more. His fingers twitched to hold his favorite little yellow book but he had not the will to fall to the temptation.

His student- the least capable of his squad- was in the arena fighting for her right to the title of Chunin. She was fighting in such a way that it caused the knot in his chest to form in the first place. Every move she made was calculated, precise and… withdrawn. The concentration on her face, easier to notice with his Sharingan uncovered, was odd to see when her movements were so fluid and accurate without any real effort to make them so. She was concentrating hard but not on winning.

The random spasm of tension in her muscles during each attack and the hard-set focus… That knot in his chest, it clenched tighter. He realized Sakura was concentrating very hard _not _to hurt Ino, _not _to put _too much power _into her throws. He never imagined he'd see the day where Sakura would have to _hold back _in a battle.

Jumping back, Sakura left more space between them and fished out more kunai, odd little bags attached to the rings at the butts.

"_Fight _me, Sakura, you coward!" Ino growled, trying to close the gap. Sakura didn't give her a chance and with a simple flick of her wrists, the kunai whizzed straight, wave after wave. Ino furiously batted them away with her own kunai with ease. Concentrating on the mass number of sharp objects aimed at 

her, Ino did not notice the smallest of pauses between one of the waves of attack. In that pause, Sakura finished a short sequence of hand seals before continuing her barrage, watching Ino flick them to the side and in the air where the bags erupted, bursting little, innocent, pink petals that fluttered like feathers to the floor.

Ino stopped in absolute confusion, looking at the flower petals surrounding her with a very offended expression.

Kakashi inclined his head ever so slightly forward, his Sharingan glinting in interest at the scattered petals. His chest was caving in on itself, or what was left of it that the knot inside didn't destroy. He did not need the Sharingan to know what jutsu Sakura had used in-between her torrent of kunai. The sequences of seals were very familiar to him and he recognized it as a C-Rank Genjutsu named _Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu. _He had to admit it was a clever maneuver to disguise the hundred more petals scattered upon the arena. Sakura hid them from Ino's eyes, allowing her to see only the flower petals within a ten-foot radius. And something else, Kakashi noticed with the aid of the Sharingan. In each and every tiny petal was compressed chakra. The amount of chakra could fill the volume of a golf ball however each individual amount was compressed so tightly to fit the tip of a senbon needle. Kakashi had always known Sakura was gifted with perfect chakra control, however, he had _not _known she was capable of such an impossible level of control even a fresh Jonin could have difficulty of achieving.

He was sure now, what he was feeling that is. Guilt. Concern. Suspicion.

When had his mediocre Sakura come to the point she had to _withdraw_ strength? When had his little Sakura become so collected during an event that could very well end her life? When had Squad Seven's uncertain pinkette learned the _Oboro Bunshin_, the _Magen: __Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu, _and perfect control over a ready-to-detonate flower-disguised _minefield_? The moment Sakura would release her hold on the chakra inside the petals, the arena would be up in flames and Ino along with it.

Sakura's plan was very dark. With the ticking time-bombs invisible to Ino's senses, Ino would be herded into a nest of petals and the fight would be over. In fact, Sakura could very well kill Ino at this very moment as she stood among them. Why was she hesitating if Sakura appeared so ready to destroy her former best friend?

Kakashi had never taught or showed his team either of the jutsu he witnessed. He realized he hadn't shown them much at all, save Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke displayed potential and, of course, as his sensei, Kakashi made sure to mold that potential to further Sasuke's progress. But Naruto, Naruto had little to none. His only trump card was his infinite chakra reserves and Kage Bunshin, his only jutsu, his only skill. There was little potential there, the dead last of the Rookie Nine.

Then there was Sakura, who had only her textbook intelligence and her affinity of chakra control. There was little potential that could come from that when you had so little chakra to utilize. No potential. That concluded that his main focus was Sasuke, whose prowess was so much like his own. Sasuke was the only one with a future as a shinobi.

Until now. Now the question remained: Who had taught his Genin and what could he or they possibly gain by doing so? It was a very suspicious situation.

"Are you trying to make a point, Sakura?" Ino seethed. "Think you're going to decorate your victory with _cherry blossoms_! So everyone will know it was you!"

"Not at all-"

It was a worthless protest.

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu_!"

Hands shaped in a familiar Yamanaka Clan seal, Ino's spirit flushed from her body in a blue rush of energy and tackled the unprepared Sakura, absorbing into her body. Ino slumped to the floor, body and mind vacant, empty.

Naruto and Sasuke both grinned.

"It's over," Naruto marked. Sasuke finished unexpectedly, "Ino's done for."

Kakashi looked at his two students curiously, wondering where their confidence came from. They had sat there, calmly, never cheering only smirking in a knowing way, as their female teammate fought her former friend. They were not worried. Naruto never flinched when Sakura was hit and neither of them appeared to care that Sakura was under the control of one of the infamous Yamanaka Clan jutsu. It was a jutsu that was near impossible to escape and took total control of the victim's body by restraining their spirit.

And they say _Ino's _done for?

Kakashi looked back into the arena and against his will he was surprised yet again and given another reason to report this to the Hokage.

On the inside, hidden away from outsiders' eyes and where time stood still, Ino felt odd. She had rarely used this technique and when she had she was always uneasy by being in someone else's mind, man's most sacred haven, as well as their body. It was odd to feel like you didn't 'fit' into the new skin. The feeling was expected, however… her whereabouts were not.

"What the…"

"Ino?" a voice called, embroidered with lovely surprise and silvery joy.

Ino spun around, her blonde hair nearly slapping her face she spun so fast. Sakura smiled at her, standing amidst the inky blackness that surrounded them both, looking so happy to see her. Ino did not smile in return. Her knees gave out under her and she fell, carried down by gravity and held up by an invisible floor. Her eyes widened terribly and she shook.

This couldn't be Sakura.

This woman, she looked like Sakura, had pink hair like Sakura's but it was short and didn't reach her shoulders. She had green eyes like Sakura, skin like Sakura and Sakura's face… maybe. This couldn't be Sakura; Sakura was only twelve. Sakura's spirit couldn't be here because Ino's was in control. This couldn't be Sakura because…

Because Ino never actually _hurt _Sakura earlier. Sakura took a hit but there was no wound or injury. Sakura wasn't hurt. This woman was. It couldn't be her because the spirit reflects the physical body. No, no, no…

The look-alike was slumped against an invisible wall and her hands and feet were shackled with chipped and rusted cuffs that cut into her skin. Her once beautiful kimono was ripped and hung off her like shredded pieces of rags. Cuts, scratches, and _burns _decorated her face in sickly concentrated and patterned designs. They disappeared under the pieces of torn fabric and reappeared on every square inch of visible skin of her body.

Chains clamored together as she lifted her hand steadily, reaching. "Ino, it's really you!" She sounded so happy to see her, sitting there bleeding and bound.

"S-Sakura?" Ino stammered uncertain. "W-What h-happened?"

The woman's laugh was all silver, like wind chimes. "No, no, silly. Not Sakura. You put her to sleep, remember. I'm her Arukas."

"N-no!" Ino cried. Her previous anger had flittered out like a weak candle flame. "That's impossible! Who are you? One body can't be born with two souls."

Arukas shook her head with unreasonable sympathy. "I'm afraid they can, Ino-chan. And I'm afraid that you can't stay though I really love seeing you again. I don't get to see the dead often!"

She laughed again and Ino felt chills race up her spine. Ino opened her mouth to scream at the same time as a senbon materialized in Arukas' thin delicate fingers and was launched forward. Aimed for Ino's throat.

Back on the plane where time still governs the Earth's inhabitants, just as the last phase of blue entered Sakura's body, the unbelievable happened. Sakura's fingers trembled as they reached in the weapons pouch fastened to her right thigh and pulled out a senbon. Then, as slow as a sloth, the tip of the senbon was at Sakura's throat.

"Don't do it, Ino!" Shikamaru screamed from his place on the ramp. He was completely horrified as he glared at his blonde teammate, who was so ready to take Sakura's life. He couldn't believe it; Ino wouldn't do that. Something had to be wrong! "Ino-"

_Whoosh!_

Blue chakra erupted around Sakura and the senbon was sent hurtling towards the very vulnerable body of Ino, flanked by Ino's retreating spirit. It was a race. Which could reach Ino first? Her spirit or the senbon aimed for her throat? In the span of half maybe one second both appeared to reach their mark at the same time when Ino suddenly sprang to life, missing the senbon by inches. Her whole body shimmered as her spirit settled where it belonged.

Shikamaru and his team gave a very audible sigh of release. His hands were gripping the railing in a knuckle-white grip. Unfortunately, their relief was short-lived. Ino, despite escaping death, was not as okay as they thought she was.

"Ino…?" Sakura called out quietly to her friend. Ino was shaking, shaking very hard and there was a wretched sound coming from her. The ground between her sprawled legs was wet with quick falling droplets of clear liquid.

"Ino?" Sakura called again.

"What are you, Sakura?" Ino clutched her head in agony. The sight of that woman, the older version of her once best friend, mutilated and bleeding plagued her mind. "How can you have two- Who is she?" Ino's voice was loud among the stunned silence and hoarse with dry, choked sobs.

Sakura bit her lip, the topic one preferred to be avoided. "I'm sorry you had to see that," was her only excuse. "You weren't supposed to. That technique, Ino, can only restrain one soul. Because I have two, the other takes control while I am subdued." She took a deep breath. "Ino?"

"_What?_"

Sakura pointed a thin, delicate finger behind Ino. Not even meaning to, Ino looked and saw the senbon that was aimed to take her life embedded in the wall. A ripped paper bag was attached to the end and cherry blossom petals were layered across the floor beneath. Vaguely, Ino heard Sakura whisper '_kai'_ 

before the after blast of the explosion sent her careening all the way to the other side of the arena. There was darkness upon impact.

Naruto was there in an instance, catching Sakura as she collapsed. He hugged her close, crushing his body to hers and shielding her as every individual petal detonated at once. The chakra Sakura had been compressing during the battle was released and it all erupted in freedom. The explosion was fantastic and it sent the whole building quivering at the sheer magnitude.

Everyone on the second open floor shielded their eyes and each other, keeping close to the wall though the clouds of flames and ash never even licked the railing. Sakura was very precise, very careful.

Kakashi watched as his blonde student protected Sakura from the heat and admired her layout. All the explosions, ever petal, were placed in a precise position on the arena. He had a good view, he could see that none of the explosions were close enough to harm Ino, as if Sakura predicted Ino to be unconscious and helpless in that exact spot and coordinated the flower-petal bombs to detonate away from her. It was the same with Sakura and Naruto's position. The heat was most likely extensive but the damage itself was out of range.

Sakura, Kakashi realized, strategized the whole battle. She expected Ino to use the Mind Transfer technique the moment she 'dropped' her guard; she expected Ino to throw kunai through the haze clones and tackle her; she expected Ino to dodge that senbon; she expected Ino to hit the farthest east wall and to be safe. But then why the use of so many explosions? Sakura wasn't one to show off. The purpose of the bomb parade made no sense.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave a hardly audible 'hn' in response.

"Have you, Naruto, and Sakura been training together all this time?"

Sasuke hesitated. Kakashi's suspicion rose.

"…Yes."

Kakashi nodded. It was an easy answer and very predictable. Kakashi half-expected him to ignore his question or come up with a different reason. Instead, the Uchiha took the most reasonable and easy way out. He went along with it.

"When you and Sakura get back to top-notch, Squad Seven will be training together for the tournament," he informed.

Sasuke's finger twitched. He was confused. Kakashi was implying that Squad Seven would pass to the final rounds. Sasuke could only conclude that his sensei was getting close to their secret. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe.

Sasuke nodded, a small almost unnoticeable smile teasing his lips. "Is that an order, sensei?"

"Of course." Kakashi smiled too. He was going to keep a sharp eye on his team. After seeing Sakura's spectacular (and most likely traumatizing) performance, he was very anxious to see what his two boys were capable of. Were they as fond of explosions as Sakura was?

The bombs settled rather quickly and Naruto jumped back to his team, Sakura in arms. She grinned and gave Kakashi a thumbs-up. She hoped it looked alright because she couldn't feel anything in that hand.

"Should we call a medic, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'm just exhausted. That technique takes a lot out of me. It's called _Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu_. Compressing my chakra is the only challenge. I can sustain it but not for long and I still go numb afterwards, when they all detonate. It exhausts my chakra. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Below, Hayate was coughing up a storm and Sakura mentally apologized to the sick Jonin. Once he regained his breath and Ino was taken away by the medics, he declared Sakura the winner because Ino was knocked unconscious before Naruto interfered.

Keeping his thoughts to himself, Kakashi moved to set Sakura against the wall but Sasuke stopped him and offered his lap. Suppressing a perverted smirk, Kakashi gently set the pinkette's head on Sasuke's thighs.

Sasuke was automatic to undo the twin ponytails and begin running his fingers through her soft, long tresses. Sakura smiled up at him. It was one of those smiles that said more than 'I love you'. Naruto smiled too. He was happy for them; they deserved each other more than any soul in any and every universe.

Kakashi shook his head, chuckling softly to himself. Either his squad was one of a kind or… not his squad at all.

**--**

**Oboro Bunshin -**Ninjutsu- Haze Clone

**Magen: ****Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu -**Genjutsu- False Surroundings Technique

**Shintenshin no Jutsu **-Ninjutsu- Mind Body Switch Technique

**Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu **-N/A- Sakura Blizzard Technique


	4. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**A/N:** Hey, guys...

I'm back.

And I will be updating this story. However, since it's been so long, I plan on rewriting the first three chapters. Completely. In fact, I'm holding them captive and remaking the beginning of Bound and Free and Inbetween. Instead of the ship sailing during the Chunin Exams, I'm backing way up to the Land of Waves Arc. I know this arc is used the most but I realized I wanted more character development and I portrayed the genin of Team Seven as mary-sues(stues) during the exams.

Over-powered characters may be fun and easy to write BUT! (I've been assaulted by an epiphany.) Challenging characters are _much _**more **fun and satisfying to write. To me and my readers. Most of you, I hope.

**Heads Up! ~ **I am introducing four characters from other shows and games. Don't worry too much about them. They're like sidekicks so they will not be taking up a lot of room. Barely, but you will see them.

There is one OC who plays a major role. Deddokarasu Kibichi will stay in the shadows for many chapters. He has many responsibilites. You'll like him... Or else.

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_ The borrowed characters are - Sesshoumaru from _Inuyasha_, Edward Elric from _Fullmetal Alchemist_, Flemeth Witch of the Wilds from _Dragon Age _series, and Summoner Yuna from _Final Fantasy X._

Now. Sorry if this fake chapter got your hopes up. But fear not. I'm raising this story from the grave.

See ya'll around.

[] AemV


End file.
